Childhood Innocence
by LoveUntilWeBleed
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are 8 years old, and best friends. One day after a day of sledding they go home, and after awhile of being home, they go to Itachi's room only to find him and Kisame making out, and Deidara making out!Better summary and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Well HELLO lovely readers, I have a new story for you people who read my story, I know their probably aren't many of but, oh well.

**This story is dedicated to vilight anime-obsessed95, if it wasn't for you two, I woulnd't of even thought known anyone had read my story Naruto's Birthday Surprise, so thank you for pushing me to write this story, you have my endless love ^.^**

**Oh and also a special shout-out to DefiniteEnding, if your reading this, I LUFF YOU! Go read her stories they RULE!**

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke are best friends and 8 years old. After a day of sledding they go home with their families to the Uchiha mansion. After being bored for about half an hour, they go and find Itachi to ask him for a movie, but when they gte to his room, what they finds surprises them, they're brothers Deidara and Itachi are making out with Sasori and Kisame! So they back to Sasukes room to...experiment yeah, that's the word...

Rated T just to be safe

**Warnings:** Yaoi which means BOYXBOY no likey? No read-y, simple as that.

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NARUTO!MUAHAHAHAHAHA...just kidding I could never own something as AMAZING as Naruto...that's Masashi Kishimotos job.

ON WITH THE STORY!

-"Come ooooooooooon Sasu-chaaaan, hurry uuuuuup." Whined 8 year old Naruto Uzumaki from the top of the sledding hill he was on down to the bottom to where his friend was.

"I'll get there when I get there, dobe." Sasuke Uchiha replied with the trademark Uchiha smirk in place **(A.N. jeez, even as a little kid he has the smirk.)**

"Fine then, and don't call me dobe, teme." Naruto yelled down the hill.

Minato and Kushina Uzumaki, and Mikoto Uchiha watched this exchanged happily, since it was an everyday occurrence, but Fugaku Uchiha watched with the same cold eyes he always had.

"Oh come on Fugaku, lighten up a little," said Minato "your always so uptight about everything, I mean come on lighten up at least a little bit."

"Hn." Was the Uchiha's reply.

"AGHHHHH! YOU UCHIHA AND YOUR STUPID GRUNTS AS REPLIES THEY MAKE ME WANT TO…AGHHH!" Replied Minato in mock anger (really guys, you thought he was angry, I don't think so.)

"…Hn." Fugaku replied again, but this time with a smirk.

"Okay you know what Fugaku I am going to wipe that smirk off of your face." And with that, Minato picked up a pile of snow, rolled it up into a ball, and threw it at Fugaku's face, hitting it dead on…that wasn't such a smart move on Minato's part.

"…Oopsie?" Said Minato.

"Minato…you had better run for your life…" Said Fugaku, even if he was joking, he was still scary.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Minato, in mock terror.

"So, how long do you give them before Fugaku stops chasing Minato and they come back here smiling and laughing as if they were 5?" Asked Kushina.

"Mmmmm…Maybe 5 minutes." Replied Mikoto.

As all of this was going on, Sasuke and Naruto were just having the best time with their big brother Deidara (1) and Itachi sledding down the big hill as much as they could before they had to go back home.

"Come on Deidei, push me down the hill." Piped up Naruto to his older brother.

"Jeez, Naruto, how are you not tired yet, you've been at this for like 3 hours already, un." Replied Deidara.

"Awww come on Deidei, just one more run…pweeeeeease." Said Naruto, with the biggest puppy dog eyes and pouty face he could manage."

"Urg…alright fine, but you have to go down with Sasuke because we already put the other sled away, un." Said Deidara.

"But I don't want to go down with the teme, Deidei." Whined Naruto…again.

"You either go down with Sasuke, or you don't go down at all, un." Said Deidara.

"…Fine." Mumbled Naruto in an unpleased tone.

"Okay, get ready and…GOOOOOOO!...Un." Said Deidara.

"Wheeeeeee! Isn't this fun Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah…fun" Said Sasuke with an unimpressed tone.

"Aw come on teme, lighten up teme." Said Naruto.

"Hn. Whatever dobe." Said Sasuke.

"Hey kiddo's , ready to go home now?" asked their mothers at the same time.

"We just gotta wait for Deidei and Itachi-kun to come down, but we're ready."Said Naruto.

"Here we are, un. We're packed up and ready to go home now, un." Said Deidara.

"Okay everyone, lets go!"

Once everyone got back to the Uchiha's house, the adults sat down and talked about whatever it is adults talk about, and Sasuke and Naruto went up to Sasuke's room, and Deidara and Itachi went up to Itachi's with Kisame and Sasori. (They came over to their house, in case you were confuzzled.)

"Soooooo Sasuke, what'cha wanna do?" Asked Sasuke.

"Mmmmm, I dunno, want to go ask Itachi for that movie you wanted to see…wasn't it called like Death Note (2) or something?" Asked Sasuke.

"Ooooooooh, he has it?" Asked Naruto.

"Hn, yeah he has all those anime type movies." Replied Sasuke.

"Well then what are we standing here for, lets go ask him for it!" Naruto all but yelled in Sasuke's ear.

So Sasuke and Naruto made their way up to Itachi's room, but just as they were about to knock, they heard something. Moaning. Though, they didn't know what it was at first so they asked each other:

"What the heck is that noise?"

As they asked that question Naruto pushed open the door a crack and peered inside, what he saw inside confused him. He saw Deidara being kissed by Sasori, and Itachi getting kissed by Kisame.

"Pssst, Sasuke, come here, you have got to see this." Said Naruto so quietly Sasuke could barely here him."

So Sasuke went up to the door and peered in, of course, him being Sasuke and being a super smart teme and all knew a lot more about kissing then Naruto did so quietly closed the door and all but _dragged _Naruto away from Itachi's room.

"Owwww, teme let go your hurting my wrist, and why didn't ask him for the movie, and what were they _doing _in there?" Naruto asked all these questions but got no answers until they got back into Sasuke's room.

"Okay dobe, what they were doing in their was kissi-"Sasuke was cut off by Naruto saying:

"But I thought only guys and girls kissed?" Asked Naruto.

"I'll get to that in a minute, but as I was saying, they were kissing and I didn't want to disturb them, and no, not only guys and girls kiss, in fact lots of guys kiss each other, it is what we call being 'gay'." Said Sasuke.

"…Oh…okay then…have you ever tried it?" Asked Naruto

"What? Kissing? No, I haven't… have you?" Replied Sasuke with his own question.

"Well…no but I've always wanted to try it…but I've never wanted to try it with a girl…always a…boy." Replied Naruto with a blush which turned his face beet red.

Well this sure did shock Sasuke so he said:

"…well did you maybe want to t-try it…with me?" Asked Sasuke so quietly, Naruto wasn't sure if heard him right.

"Y-you want t-to k-kiss me?" Naruto asked.

"Well I mean…I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss a boy so…if you want to…I will."Said Sasuke.

"…ok." Said Naruto.

"R-really, I mean you don't have to if you d-"Sasuke was cut off by a pair of lips on his own, and to his dismay he... actually liked it.

"D-dobe, your not supposed to kiss someone when they aren't ready!" Exclaimed Sasuke.

"O-oh…sorry…but did you…like it?" Asked Naruto.

"…well…yeah I-I did like it…" Stuttered Sasuke (Sasuke stuttering? Shit, grab your teddies everyone, the Apocalypse is here!)

"Well…did you maybe want to…try again so we can get it right this time?" Asked Naruto sheepily, which caused him to blush even more then he already was.

"S-sure if you want to we can." Said Sasuke.

"O-okay." Naruto said as he advanced towards Sasuke. When he finally reached Sasuke he put his hands around his neck and…

"Wait Naruto…" Said Sasuke.

"W-what did you c-change your mind…?"Asked Naruto, hoping he would say no.

"N-no not at all just…one second." And with that being said Naruto put his hands around Naruto's waist and gently placed his lips on Naruto's and started massaging his lips with his own. To Naruto, this felt weird at first, but after about 10 seconds, he got used to it and started moving his lips along with Sasuke. After about a minute of this they pulled away panting.

"W-wow." They said at the same time, going in for another kiss. When Naruto suddenly felt a tongue pushing against his lips, he gasped, which gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to thrust his wet muscle into Naruto's mouth to find his tongue. After waiting for the weird sensation to go away, Naruto started moving his tounge against Sasuke's only to find the amazing feeling of their two tongues slipping against each others. Sadly, this sensation was over to soon due to Sasuke pulling away, with only a string of spit connecting them.

"T-That was amazing." They both said at the same time panting, due to not being able to breathe because of their make-out session.

"Boys! Time for dinner!" This voice brought them out of their embrace, only to run downstairs holding hands. I mean that's what boyfriends are supposed to do, isn't it?

(1)I know that Naruto and Deidara aren't brothers, but in this story they are.

(2)DEATH NOOOOOTE! If you have not read this manga, or watched the anime or movie anime of this you should, it's pretty amazing^.^

**OKAY so this took me soooooooo long to do since I'm fairly new to writing fan fictions, they take me awhile, and again a special thanks to vilight, anime-obsessed95 and DefiniteEnding, I owe you all soooooo much!**

**So...did you like it? Hate it? Dare I say...LOVE IT?**

**So I would really appreciate reviews...yeah**

**BYEEEE!**

**Oh, and also I don't know if I should make this a one shot or not, and if this isn't going to be a one shot, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! I COME TO YOU WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER OF Childhood Innocence! And also, sorry if it sucks, it's more of a filler chapter for now.**

******Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke are best friends and 8 years old. After a day of sledding they go home with their families to the Uchiha mansion. After being bored for about half an hour, they go and find Itachi to ask him for a movie, but when they gte to his room, what they finds surprises them, they're brothers Deidara and Itachi are making out with Sasori and Kisame! So they back to Sasukes room to...experiment yeah, that's the word**...**

Rated T just to be safe.

**Warnings:** Yaoi which means BOYXBOY no likey? No read-y, simple as that.

**Disclaimer:-**sits in emo corner rocking back and forth- I own Naruto, I own Naruto, I own Naruto...just kidding...I don't, wish I did but...I don't T.T

In 's grade 2 class, it seemed the entire class was waiting patently for the recess bell to ring, however, two kids seemed to be waiting anxiously, those two kids would Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Why were they waiting anxiously you ask? Well it was their first day back to school after Christmas break as 'boyfriends' as their parents called it (Yes their parents know they 're dating, they kind of figured it out when they ran down the stairs flustered and holding hands but back to the story now) and, well, they didn't exactly know what would happen if people found out about them. So when the bell for recess rang they didn't exactly know what to do.

"U-um…Sasuke…" Said Naruto nervously.

"Hn, dobe." Replied the Uchiha in his normal bored tone.

"W-what are we going to do if people find out about us?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, we'll tell them to fuck off and go find some paint to watch dry or something." Replied the Uchiha.

"O-oh, well let's go then."

**-On the playground in the playhouse-**

".GAWD. Shika you have got to come see this." Kiba Inuzuka stated to his lazy friend.

There, on the floor of the clubhouse were Naruto and Sasuke making out. Wouldn't be _too_ bad if Naruto wasn't straddling Sasuke and moaning. (Yes, I realize the fact that they're 8, but I don't really give a damn, it's hot, so leave that fact alone)

_Oh shit_. Thought Naruto and Sasuke. _We're fucked._

"Kiba, what is it, I was watching clouds you kn- Oh. My. God, you were right to interrupt cloud watching time, this, this is effing hot." Stated Shikamaru very matter-of-factly.

"I know right, so hot isn't it?" Asked Kiba.

"Very, very hot indeed." Replied Shikamaru.

This entire time Kiba were having this conversation, Sasuke and Naruto were just sitting there, with horror stricken looks plastered on their faces.

"S-so, you don't think w-we're w-weird?" Asked Naruto hesitantly.

"Think you WEIRD? Oh heck NO! If we did we would be _huge_ hypocrites, because well, we're gay too." And with that Kiba grabbed Shikamaru's hand and held it up for them to see.

"Awww really that's so sweet, theirs people like us Sasuke!" Stated Naruto _very _happily, almost_ too_ happily it seemed.

"Yeah, it is very sweet." Replied Kiba, with a smile on his face.

"Just one question though," Sasuke said, "you can't tell anyone about this, unless we tell you that you can, got it?"

"Got it, and the same goes for you guys too okay?" Said Shikamaru.

"Okay." Replied Sasuke and Naruto.

RING! RING!

"Awww man, that's the bell, gotta go to class now. Come on Shika." Said Kiba.

"Just a second, we didn't get their names. I'm Shikamaru Nara, and this bumble-butt over here is Kiba Inuzuka." Said Shikamaru.

"DON'T CALL ME BUMBLE-BUTT SHIKA" Said Kiba, while pouting.

"Awww calm down my little bumble- butt, you know I love you." Said Shikamaru while kissing Kiba on the cheek.

Kiba giggled…yes, he giggles, so what?

"Uhm…well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this _teme _over here is Sasuke Uchiha." Said Naruto.

"I am not a teme, dobe." Said Sasuke.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Uhm okay…well what class are you guys in, cause were in 's class." Asked Kiba.

"We're in 's class." Replied Naruto.

"Okay, well, see you later!" Waved Kiba and Shikamaru, hand-in-hand as they left the club-house.

_Well, _thought Naruto, _I think this made things a whole lot easier._

**-At Lunch-**

"Faggot!"

"Gay!"

"Stupid homo!"

"Yeah, go away, no one wants you here!"

"HEY!" Shouted Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki at the growing group of people making fun of one particular kid.

"LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE!"

Most of the girls in the group blushed and giggled, "Oh Sasuke-kun, whatever are you doing defending this stupid _faggot_." Said Sakura with a venom filled voice.

"He is _not _stupid faggot Sakura, if anything you are the stupid one here." Said Sasuke, and with this, him and Naruto moved further into the crowd, trying to get to the cowering boy in the middle of it all.

"Hey, it's okay, they won't ever make fun of you again, got it?" Naruto told the still cowering boy.

"W-why a-are you h-helping me?" Asked the still un-named child.

"Because," said Sasuke, "we hate it when people get made fun of by people who don't even know anything about them."

"O-oh, well t-thanks." Said the mystery boy.

"Hey, why don't you come with us, we were just about to go in the playhouse?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah," agreed Sasuke, "It would do you good to get away from these _bullies_." Sasuke spat out the word 'bullies' like it was a poison.

"U-uhm…okay." Said the mystery boy.

**-In the playhouse-**

"So…what Is you name?" Naruto asked the boy.

"O-oh…my name is Sai, Sai Kobayashi(1)." Said the now named child.

"Nice to meet you Sai, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sasuke Uchiha." Said Naruto.

"H-hi, nice to meet you to." Said Sai.

"So…why were they making fun of you back there?" Asked Sasuke.

"…I think it's because of the clothes I wear," said Sai referring to his belly shirt, "and the fact that I am…gay." Sai said the last word so quietly Sasuke and Naruto had to strain to hear it.

"Really, your gay?" Asked Naruto. _Well that might explain his shirt. _He added on in his head.

"Y-yeah…do you…hate me?" Asked Sai.

"No, we don't hate you," said Sasuke, "after all, we're gay also."

(1)- Now, in the anime and manga, Sai doesn't have a last name (that I know of) so I picked one that I thought sounded nice with his first name.

**MUAHAHAHHAHAHA! Sorry for leaving this chapter like this, but I just really can't think of anything to add on to this really. And also I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF SASUNARU IN THIS CHAPTER! It's just that, I had this idea for a chapter in my head and I thought I had to get it done sooner of later, so I thought why not now. And also thank you, thank you THANK YOU to the TWO REVIEWS (!) I GOT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! Now I know that 2 reviews may not seem like much to most people but to me, that's HUGE like AMAZINGLY HUGE! So again thank you to my 2 reviewers **_**anime-obsessed95 **_**and **_**Sasunarufan101 **_**you guys ROCK! And also a thanks to the 3 (!) people who added this story to their favorites list **_**anime-obsesses95, sefieshuko, **_**and **_**YuTa-chan, **_**and also a special to those 2(!) people who put this on their alert list **_**anime-obsessed95 **_**and **_**animegurl2781 **_**ALL OF YOU ROCK MY EFFING SOCKS OFF!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N FUCKKKKK! You guys I am so so soooooooo sorry for this long wait, but I had the most severe case of writers block I have ever had in my lifetime. It was like, whenever I sat down at my computer, and would try to write something, my brain would just like shut down and I would have no ideas, no motivation for this story chapter WHATSOEVER! It SUCKED so much, so finally I sat down at my computer today for a half hour and like worked my brain to come up with even a **_**little**_** bit of inspiration for this story, and I got this teeny-tiny bit done, just so I could post **_**something **_**so you wouldn't think I was dead or anything, and I know it isn't much but it's all I could get right now, so just bare with me and I SUPER DUPER PINKY SWEAR that there will be a longer chapter for this story when my writers block is gone, I don't know when it will be, but I hope it will be soon, because I hate it as much as all of you guys do.**

**So without further ado, let's get on with the story shall we?**

Silence. Nothing but complete and utter silence filled the dark clubhouse until "Y-you're gay t-to?" was uttered so quietly that Sasuke and Naruto had to strain their ears to make sure they heard right.

"Yep!" replied Naruto with his trademark smile. And then… "R-really…you're really…gay." "Yes Sai, we're really gay." Silence…again. "Oh…well then I'm…not alone." "Nope, you'll always have us!" "Really?" "Yep really, but only if you promise to not tell anyone about us." "…I promise."

-Lunch time on the playground at Konoha Elementary School was usually normal and like any other lunch at any other school. That is, until Sakura and Ino interrupted that is. "Hey faggot!" "Yeah hey faggot!" Sai sighed (gosh that sounds weird, seriously say it in your head) "What is it that you want Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." They snicker, "Hehe, he responded to faggot!" "Yeah, well anyways we just thought that since you like guys we would, you know…help you out…yeah that's it." "W-what do you mean by that?" "Well…we mean this!" And with that being said Sakura and Ino pushed Sai into Naruto, to make them almost kiss…now I said almost…Sasuke was there just at the right time to see his boyfriend and this new boy he _thought _was his friend _almost kiss_. Shit…this can't be good…

"SAI! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? Naruto's _my _boyfriend not yours!"…fuck, well…this won't end well.

"Oh," "Mah," "Gawd." Said Ino and Sakura, "Sasuke…is…gay…" …and…queue angry fan girls…NOW.

"And Naruto is dating him…girls…get…Naruto…now."

Well, just fuck it all.

**A.N Again, I am SO sorry for the shortness (and crappiness) of this chapter but my writers block is killing me slowly and I just really had no…ideas I guess for this chapter, but I must thank **Sasunarufan101 **for the idea of Sai kissing Naruto, if it weren't for her suggestion I would have literally had **_**ZERO **_**ideas for this chapter so THANK YOU SASUNARUFAN101 –throws her a yaoi cookie- YOU WERE MY INSPERATION FOR THIS CHAPTER!**


End file.
